1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to capacitors, capacitor mounting structures, and taped electronic component series.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, capacitors such as multilayer ceramic capacitors are used in various types of electronic components.
When a voltage applied to a multilayer ceramic capacitor varies, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is distorted in some cases. The distortion of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is transferred to a circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted, via a bonding material. This causes the circuit board to vibrate. In a case where a vibration frequency of the circuit board is about 20 Hz to 20 kHz, the vibration of the circuit board is recognized as a sound. A sound generated at this audible frequency band is called “acoustic noise”. This acoustic noise has been a problem in various types of electronic apparatuses such as television sets, personal computers, mobile communication terminals such as cellular phones, and so on.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-38332 discloses that acoustic noise can be suppressed by making, in a capacitor region where a first inner electrode and a second inner electrode oppose each other, the thickness of a suppression region located on one side of the capacitor region be larger than the thickness of a suppression region located on the other side thereof.
It has been desired to further suppress acoustic noise in capacitor mounting structures.